Howrse Wiki
'''Howrse''' Howrse is an online game that allows you to breed horses, sell them, open your own Equestrian Center, and learn about horses. This game is made by [http://www.owlient.eu/?lang=en Owlient]. You can earn money by selling a lot of horses, and buy items to take care of them. Players create breeding farms, aiming to earn equus, and sell offspring when they like, for other breeders to buy. You may buy [[passes|Money Types]] with real money to access the [[Money Types|Black Market]], which contains special items to boost your horses. Signing Up When you sign up on Howrse, you may begin by selecting a breed, a name, and gender of your brand new horse. You can chose from adopting a '''horse''' or a '''pony'''. The horse breeds are: Arabian, Appaloosa, Canadian, [http://www.howrse.com/dossiers/race?id=44 Friesian], Hackney, Hanoverian, Irish Hunter, Paint Horse, Purebred Spanish Horse, Standardbred, Thouroughbred. '''Pony breeds include ''' Australian Pony, Chincoteague Pony, Connemara, Newfoundland Pony, Welsh. '''Special Recently-Released Breeds include''' Donkey, Brumby, Marwari, Barb, Peruvian Paso, Morgan After this, you can choose your horses coat color, and then begin the game. You start with a colt or filly, depending on what you have selected. Its tiny: only hours old. Gameplay is easy, as all you must do is have it suckle, stroke and groom it, and age it with the aging points provided. However, after 6 months, it needs special care. '''''' ''''' '''Money Types''' There are different types of currency in Howrse. The main type, Equus, is the cash or (money) spent in the game, that is used to buy regular items in the Shop, the Howrse store. You can buy food, horses in the auction, and other things with it. You earn Equus with a job, selling horses, or by crediting your account with passes. Passes are the type of money that you can use to buy items in the Black Market, which can benifet your horse by making it immortal, giving it unlimited aging, increasing its skills or many other different choices. Passes will also add to your equus amount. Aging Points When you sign up you receive aging points that allow you, after your horse is put to bed, to age it two months. You may aquire these, after they are awarded to you in the beginning, with your horse finding some in the meadow, or finding them randomly in the morning. If you want more aging points, you can buy them for 300 [[Money Types|equus]] each.You have a limit of buying 5 a day. Equestrian Center Finding a reliable, excellent Equestrian Center is an important part of the game. Your horse will live at the center for the amount of time you select for it to, and will suffer if it is not acceptable. When your horse turns 6 months, it leaves its mother and needs a place to go, an Equestrian Center. It will graze in the meadows, stay in the stables, and eat treats that the Equestrian Center of your choice has. So, when selecting on, take your time and look over the huge variety of options carefully. Look for high stars, which signal excellence, and try to find high excellence with a low, affordable price. When you find the center you like, figure out how long you want your horse to stay there, and the amount in total will be deducted from your equus. Caring for your Horse To keep your horse healthy, you must care for it. Depending on your horses age, it needs a certain amount of food, and you can select that from the food option with the required pounds of food. Another way of feeding your is having it graze in the meadows. It will take longer, but you may get a nice bonus of an apple, or even an aging point while out! (Do not let your horse graze unless your Equestrian Center has high excellence in its meadows, as your horse may catch an ilness!) You should train your horse each day. Depending on its age, different options of training and exersise will be available. You are also able to have your horse work in riding lessons, which will gain you a certain amount of [[Money Types|equus depending]] on the Equestrian Center. Your horse should get to bed by 22:00 (which is night time on Howrse.) For a [[special guide for beginners on caring for a young horse in the game]], strongly advised for beginners. Breeding Your mare can bred at 2.6 years of age. You are given a wide selection of coverings for your mare, at all different skills and costs. When you select a stallion, you are allowed to add the Fertility Wand (twins instead of just one foal) and/or Aphrodite's Tears(increase foals skills.) These cost 1 pass each, you must have a pass to afford them. Although, if you want more for less passes, you can buy a Hera's Pack. Which allows you to Speed the gestation of your mare, have twins, increase foals skills, and you can pick the coat (color) of your mare's foals.''' ''' After that, your horse will be in gestation for 12 months. During this period, your horse may become unable to do hard training, and you will be limited to short and gentle rides. You do not need to overfeed your horse during this period! After a while, on the 8th month of your mare's gestation, you will be able to have an ultrasound. It is optional, and tells you the horse's gender, breed and coat. Then, four months on, your horse will need to give birth. This is something you must help with. You can call the vet, and they will charge between 500 - 600 equus. Playing Howrse If you're ready to play, go ahead to the game. There, you will be able to read the breeder's manual under "Help" and get to know the game a lot better. Howrse is an exciting, fun, and challenging game. Go directly there: [http://www.howrse.com/jeu/ Howrse] my home dawgs be creeeepin =